Backache has been aptly termed a universal affliction, it being estimated that some 80 percent of the worlds' population experiences back problems at some period of their lives. In North America some 3 to 4 percent of the populace is said to be afflicted to an extent to be considered at least partially disabled. Conventional treatments include the use of orthopedic braces to hold the back immobile, to a greater or lesser extent for prolonged periods of time. Such braces vary from plaster of Paris body casts, to hard leather devices which are strapped to the body, but to which the body conforms rather than the support conforming to the body unless custom fitted. Whilst is is considered to be preferable that a back support be structured to the body measurements of individual users, this is not practical in relatively low cost items.
In the case of chronic suffers of back problems correct posture can often offer relief. Unfortunately most chair backs do not provide proper support, particularly in the lumbar region of the spine.
It is then, an object of this invention to provide a backrest which aids in providing good posture and support for the back.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light, portable backrest of the above type.
It is another object of the invention to provide a backrest which has a resilience in lateral direction to conform to various body shapes, but which is relatively stiff in longitudinal directions so as to support the back.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a backrest having adequate stiffness but which is ventilated to enhance user comfort.